


звон колоколов

by simbay



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: она знает, что гамагори-семпай так сделает. в книжках читала





	звон колоколов

Матаро впервые плачет, утирая слезы и сопли розовым кружевным платочком, принадлежавшем сестре. Он сам не знает, почему плачет, может из-за счастья, а может потому что без сестры дома будет скучно. Второе, наверно, все же волнует его больше. Сукуё с очарованием смотрит вперед и улыбается — не той глупой улыбкой, с какой она наблюдала за всеми повседневными радостями их жизни, а как-то иначе.

Нонон ворчит, что все это глупость, и что она не верит в происходящее. Хока с усмешкой похлопывает ее по спине, после чего пытается сделать фотографию на старую мыльницу, которую всучил ему Матаро, все еще заливающийся слезами. Смотря на попытки "Собачки" разобраться в устройстве камеры, Нонон еле скрывает усмешку и отворачивается в сторону.

Санагеяма стоит рядом с Гамагори и что-то шепчет ему. Тот, в белом фраке, весь прилизанный добродушной Сукуё, решившей помочь главе Дисциплинарного комитета, серьезно его слушает и кивает. Он краем глаза поглядывает на большие деревянные двери старой церквушки, которая стоит где-то недалеко от Осаки, и тяжело вздыхает, ожидая.

На них громко шикает Рюко. Не желая стоять на месте без дела, она вертится как волчок, все время смотря туда же, куда и Гамагори. Волнуется, часто дышит, глаза горят огнем — тоже ждет, но не так, как Ира, а по-своему. Покусывает губу и вытягивает шею. Услышав замечание от Гамагори, что продолжив беситься, она помнет платье, Матой вспыхивает и стаскивает с ноги туфлю, собираясь метнуть ею в одного из виновника этого торжества, но вдруг резко замирает, и опускает руку, после чего радостно восклицает:

— Идут!

Под звук клавишных Мако в сопровождении своего отца входит в церковь. В красивом белом платье с длинным шлейфом, в белых тонких перчатках. Ступает медленно, но по ней видно, что она еле сдерживается, чтобы не побежать к алтарю и не кинуться на шею тому, кто ждет ее больше всех. Гамагори, конечно же. Доносится громкий всхлип Матаро и раздраженное шипение Нонон, которой мешал играть на клавишных этот сопливый мальчишка. Рюко, поспешно надевая туфлю обратно, вытягивается и усмехается, после чего переглядывается с Сацки, стоящей под алтарем. Та не изменяется в лице, но Матой видит, что сестра улыбается глазами.

Венчание самой госпожой Кирюин — большая честь. Подойдя к алтарю, Мако смущенно смотрит на Гамагори, а он — на нее. Сацки тихо стучит обломком своего меча по полу, призывая ко вниманию, после чего начинает свою речь. Говорит она долго, практически не смотрит на счастливую пару, а когда речь кончилась — внезапно улыбается и одним лишь взглядом дает понять им, что пора.

Улыбается она не только торжеству. Мирной жизни. А разве не хочется улыбнуться, когда весь этот ад с живыми нитями закончился? Гамагори осторожно приподнимает фату и приближается лицом к Мако. Та смотрит на него с озорством, ожидая того самого, ну, что делают новоявленные молодожены.

Она знает, что Гамагори-семпай так сделает.  
В книжках читала.

Когда их губы все же соприкасаются, тишина в зале взрывается. Матаро плачет еще громче, но уже от счастья и в компании матери и отца. Нонон играет дальше, с едва заметной завистью смотря на Мако, а Хока все так же пытается сфотографировать их с помощью старой мыльницы. Узу усмехается, Рюко, плюнув на образ суровой бродяги из Канто, прыгает на месте и смеется. Сацки лишь молча улыбается.

Раздается звон колоколов.


End file.
